hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mycon
The Mycon (pronounced /maɪ'kɒn/) are a race of fungi-based creatures. Their bodies range in height from 0.5 to 3.5 meters. The Mycon spread the spores of their race through the galaxy with their Podships. Conversations with the Mycon are very difficult; only the Orz could be considered more confusing and even that would be up to debate. The Mycon constantly ramble about Juffo-Wup, the Non and the Void with vaguely religious overtones and often without any relevance to the current conversation. Even worse, they sometimes seem to be "possessed" by one of their ancestors, who quickly explains how and when it died. They are usually very hostile toward other species, even other Battle Thralls. Still, the Mycon as being naive and unable to fully comprehend the concept of deception. The Mycon is an artifically constructed race, similar to the Mmrnmhrm, the Daktaklakpak and the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species. The Lurg has known about the Mycon for a thousand years. Biology Mycon living conditions would be most accurately described by Humans as "hellish," with temperatures close to the melting point of lead (327.5 degrees centigrade). Silicate structures within their physiology allow them to survive such extreme temperatures (and presumably would make them immune to flame/fire). Besides being able to withstand high temperatures, some Mycon have also been known to survive a decompression quick-freeze. Their unique reproduction process and extremely high genetic complexity give the Mycon an amazing talent for genetic engineering, a talent for which they are widely known. Mycon usually reproduce asexually by budding off parts of themselves in the form of DNA-rich spores, which they then launch into the air. Normally a spore will land and develop into a near perfect clone of the parent. The spores can also be inhaled by other Mycon as a mechanism to exchange genetic material. The Mycon intimate that this process is much more complex and allows them to selectively transfer genes, memories and even personality fragments via the genetic material to their offspring. Occasionally these ancestral personality fragments can "gain dominance" in the Mycon offspring, creating "a kind of shared immortality." This advanced genetic ability seems to be confirmed by the Umgah, who state that the Mycon "just THINK genetic modification, and it happen!" High levels of radiation can also induce collective budding, immediately creating several Mycon clones. The Mycon colonize worlds through aggressive terraforming. They launch their Deep Children into the crust of the planet's surface where its tendrils grow, molding the environment of the planet to the Mycon's liking with terrible tectonic movement and volcanic activity — it becomes a Shattered World. Mycon prefer warm, living water-rich planets in which to plant these seeds. Alternate Universe Versions Inferno Regime-Verse At some point during the Andromeda Campaign, Hester Shaw's Regime forces encountered the Mycon. Hester tried to get the Mycon on her side in her offensive operations against the Systems Commonwealth, the GTVA and UGSF, but Mycon forces attacked her. Hester and her officers describe the conditions around the Mycon that led to many, including Bernadette Ramsey-McFarland and Megan Heinick, taking off their coats. The Mycon had some encounters with the Combine, an immense and powerful inter-dimensional organization which attacked the Mycon repeatedly. The Mycon had hostile run-ins with the G-Man.